Moments in the Night
by aut0phile
Summary: Bruce and Selina experience each other in a completely new way. The roof is a peculiar place to hang out, but it makes them feel secure. Oneshot. Please read and review.


**This is one of my first fanfiction pieces so don't expect it to be great. That aside, please read and hopefully review. Hearing opinions is always helpful.**

 **Disclaimer: The world of Gotham is not my creation.**

* * *

Bruce lay casually on the couch in his father's study, reading his biology textbook. Other children would have been bored out of their minds if they had to read whole chapters of textbooks, especially if they were forced to. Bruce, however, found learning fascinating. He was reading up on photosynthesis, the process plants used to make food for themselves.

Imagine if a human could do that, he thought to himself. Then he realized it sounded like something Professor Strange would have undertaken down in Indian Hill. Still, it sounded like an awesome ability.

He was about to finish the chapter when a voice behind him made itself known.

"You're a total nerd, you know that?" It was the biting sarcasm of none other than Selina Kyle.

Brushing off the comment, he said, still reading, "I have my hobbies, you have yours." Pausing, he asked, "If you could have any superpower in the world, what would it be?"

This question apparently caught her off guard. "What kinda question is that?"

He shrugged, and said, "Out of curiosity."

She thought for a moment, and said, "I wish I could make people do whatever I told them to."

He smiled, which she couldn't see, and thought, But you already have me wrapped around your pinky.

"Well, what about you, Bruce?" She actually seemed interested in his answer.

"I wish I could photosynthesize."

There was no response for a second. Selina obviously didn't understand. "You wish you could photo-whatawhat?"

Bruce chuckled. "It's what plants do to make food. They take energy from the sun, and turn it into glucose-"

"Blah, blah, Bruce, I get the point. Why couldn't you choose something simpler, like making yourself invisible? Or the ability to fly?"

"Those would be cool, but they're boring. That's what everybody says."

THere was a pause in the conversation, which was felt. The silence seemed calm and tranquil. The slight breeze from the window and the quiet night seemed like the calm before a storm.

Selina stepped closer, eventually sitting on the couch. "Aren't you going to ask me what I'm doing here? You always do."

"Well, what are you doing here?" He asked, smiling, finally able to look at her. The lamp that stood behind Bruce illuminated her dirty blonde curls, making her skin seem golden. She looked like a goddess, even with that messy hair. A breath got caught in his throat.

"Funny you should ask," she said, smiling big. As she spoke, she moved more sideways, stretching out so that she lay parallel to Bruce on the couch, holding his arm and moving it under her head so that he had his arm around her. Butterflies began to fly around in his stomach, and as he looked at Selina's face now, he could see that she was smiling because she knew the effect she had on him.

"I'm here to say hello, and maybe a little more."

He stuttered as he spoke. "W-what's that little more going to be?"

She maneuvered her head into the crook of his shoulder and neck, hushing him. She whispered, as if she was sleepy, "Just put the book down and close your eyes."

He obliged, bringing his other arm around to Selina's waist, turning to face her, while moving her head to the other side of his neck so that he wouldn't crush her under his weight.

Selina fell asleep before Bruce. Her even breathing was calming to Bruce, and on the spur of the moment, he felt as if he could say anything and not feel embarrassed, so he took his chance.

"You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen," he whispered into her hair.

And like that, they were both out like a light.

It was only later that Alfred would come into the room to see if Ms. Kyle had gone, and instead, he saw the two teenagers facing each other in a lover's embrace. No matter how much he disliked the little minx, he couldn't help but smile at how well they fit together, not just in the position they were at that moment, but as friends. Their stark contrasts melted away when they were honest with each other, showing each other their true colors. Alfred quietly closed the door as he left, leaving them to their cat nap.

Selina woke up before Bruce. It was still dark outside. A clock hung on one of the walls, reading 2:32 a.m. She smiled. This would be the perfect time for a little fun.

She looked at Bruce's dormant face. His eyes were closed, mouth hanging slightly open, drooling a little bit. She followed the line of his arm with her eyes, trying to find where his hand had fallen to rest. She admired his lean muscle that he had no doubt acquired in his nonstop training with Alfred, but she would never tell him that.

Finally, she found his hand. It lay just above her hipbone, thumb along a slight sliver of skin that showed between her jeans and leather jacket. Her face grew red.

She brought her own hand to his face, and patted his cheek lightly, until he yawned, finally awake.

"Sel... Selina?"

"Yeah, it's me. Wake up, sleepyhead, I got an activity in mind."

"Wha-"

"No questions, Bruce. Get up."

He sat up from his sideways position, wiping his eyes and yawning again. Selina was growing impatient. "Let's go, Bruce, we haven't got all night." She reached out her hand for him to take, and he took it without hesitation.

Selina began pulling him along, and Bruce almost stumbled, she was going so fast.

"Selina, slow down! Do you want to wake Alfred?"

She didn't slow down. Of course, she didn't. She always did the exact opposite of what he asked her to do.

A few moments later, Selina led Bruce into a small, dark room that looked like a closet, but there were no clothes in it. On one of the side walls was a ladder, at the top of which was a wooden hatch.

Bruce was surprised. "Does this go to the roof?"

Selina scoffed. "What, this is your house and you don't even know all the rooms in it?"

Bruce shrugged. "Never felt the need to explore."

Selina gave Bruce's arm a tug. "Well, come on!"

Selina began climbing the ladder, pushing the hatch up as she climbed. Bruce stood behind her, watching her, trying not to keep his eyes on the offending part of Selina's body that seemed as if it was teasing him, moving up and down with Selina's every step.

Suddenly, Selina was looking down at him from the opening of the hatch, curls hanging downwards like a curtain, moonlight framing her face as if she was one with the night sky, and she looked so stunning that Bruce could not take his eyes off of her.

"What are you staring at?"

Bruce gulped and looked at the wall. "Sorry." He began to climb, one foot after the other, and as he moved, he could see more and more of the night sky, filling his line of sight like a movie screen unraveling in the cinema.

Finally, he got his feet over the edge of the hatch and stood. They were on a level patch of the roof that Bruce had never noticed. Selina was sitting down next to him, looking out into the trees.

"Well, ya gonna sit down, or what?"

Bruce obliged and sat down next to her, keeping about 3 feet of space between them. He didn't want to seem overbearing.

He looked at Selina, who was frowning. "What are you doing? You need to learn some stuff about girls, kid. On a cold night like this, you keep her warm, no matter what."

Bruce smiled. "You never struck me as the type to ask for a guy's help."

She punched him in the arm. "Just get over here before I push your pretty boy face off the roof."

Bruce scooted over so that their hips were touching, and put his arm around her shoulder. They looked up at the sky together, just enjoying the moment, and it felt like time had stopped, that they were the only people in the world.

Suddenly, Selina moved away from Bruce and repositioned herself so that she was completely facing him. The sudden movement made Bruce look at her with a slight frown on his face. She was looking at him, and her face was calm and relaxed as if she was dreaming. Her eyes flickered from his eyes to his lips.

His heartbeat amplified in his head, and a rush of blood went to his cheeks. She moved closer and closer to him, and he took her face in his hands and began meeting her halfway.

He closed his own eyes then, and the taste of Selina's lip gloss was all he felt. It was strawberry. He felt her hand on his forearm, her other hand resting on his chest. He wished they could have stayed like that forever, but all good things must come to an end.

Bruce felt Selina pulling away from him. He slowly opened eyes, feeling as if he kept his eyes closed forever, he could savor the memory of her lips until the end of time.

"Bruce..."

Now he had to look at her.

"What is it?" He asked.

She smiled then like she had never smiled before. "It's nothing."

He took her hand in his and started to speak. "I- I think that you're the most beautiful girl in the world."

She laughed. "I bet you say that to all the ladies."

"That's not true, and you know it," he said, smiling.

"You're right, I do."


End file.
